There are a number of conventional collapsible portable corral, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,074, fully incorporated here by reference thereto, as if repeated verbatim hereafter. While the collapsible portable corral disclosed and illustrated in this patent is capable of confining and directing the movement of livestock, it does have some limitations. For example, if livestock is to be confined in certain sections of the corral assembly, entire panel members must be moved. Also, coupling of panels together is not as efficient as desired. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented is an improved collapsible portable corral and method which facilitates the confining and directing the movement of livestock.